Flawless
by Natashax Crunch
Summary: Sasuke merasa belum siap jika kembali ke dirinya yang lalu. Kini, Sasuke merubah dirinya menjadi 'nerd' sepenuhnya, hingga dibully kroni-kroni Sasori. Dan, Sasuke akan membuat perubahan besar untuk Sakura, gadis yang dicintainya.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura POV

Baru saja kelas matematika selesai. Aku bersama 2 sahabatku, Ino dan Hinata menuju kantin, tempat kami berkuasa. Ya, memang, kami memang populer, menawan, cantik, dan tentu saja, pintar.

Ino dan Hinata melihat Sasori yang kebetulan lewat dihadapan kami. Dia mengerling nakal padaku, jijik sekali aku melihatnya.

"Oi, Saki. Sasori melihatmu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Dia suka padamu." oceh Ino dengan semangat. Dan, Hinata mengangguk lucu. Apa yang mereka lihat tentang Sasori, sangat berbeda denganku. Jika mereka berkata 'Dia tampan, dia cool, bla-bla-bla.'

Aku pasti berkata...

"Dia bayi yang nakal." tentu saja aku tak menyesal berkata seperti itu. Dan, mereka hanya memutar mata. Aku tak peduli.

Hinata menoleh padaku "Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu selalu berkata seperti itu pada Sasori?" Ino pun sangat ingin tahu, itu terlihat dari matanya.

"Ck, apa kalian tak mengetahui sebenarnya? Waktu kelas 10, dia pernah menjadi pacar si Jalang Karin itu, waktu mereka masih pacaran pun, Sasori dengan jijiknya mengerling pada semua gadis yang ditemuinya. Melihatnya aku jadi mual pada waktu itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku menjadi pacarnya sekarang."

Itulah yang dilakukan Si Bayi hingga saat ini aku ingin muntah didepannya.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di wilayah kantin. Semua orang melihat kami. Sudah kubilang kan, kami ini populer?

Tetapi, aku melihatnya. Dari semua orang yang melihat kami, hanya satu yang menarik dan selalu melihatku, bukan ke Ino ataupun Hinata. Dari caranya melihatku, tidak seperti yang lain. Jika orang-orang lain melihatku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, senyuman nakal, dan tatapan iri. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan suka. Tetapi, aku hanya bisa melihat senyumnya yang bahagia, sedangkan matanya tertutupi kacamata super tebal.

Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, korban bullying sekolah. Lebih tepatnya, korban Sasori dan kroni-kroninya yang sialan itu. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa anak-anak pada mengolok-oloknya padahal dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ck, dasar anak-anak aneh.

Setelah itu, kami memilih tempat di dekat jendela. Tak sembarangan anak bisa duduk disini. Karena pelajaran matematika menguras pikiran, akhirnya kami memesan makanan.

"Hmm, aku pesan salad sayur dan puding strawberry yang low fat ya. Oh ya, air putih jangan lupa." Ino langsing, tetapi dia selalu pesan makanan dengan kalori yang rendah. Benar-benar tak masuk akal.

Bibi penjaga kantin menoleh padaku. "Lasagna, puding coklatnya dua, dan coke."

Dan, sekarang ke Hinata. "Taco, spring roll, dan susu coklat saja." Bibi penjaga kantin mengangguk, setelah itu pergi.

Aku melihat gumpalan awan mendung yang tengah berjalan. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Tapi, aku suka itu. Bau hujan sangat menenangkan untukku.

"...kura-chan."

"Sak- woi sadar woi." aku tersadar, aku terlalu hanyut melihat awan abu-abu itu.

"Apa sih, dasar penganggu." ucapku sedikit kasar.

Ino memutar mata sambil menoleh padaku. "Pesanan sudah datang, baka."

"Oh, tentu saja."

Prang.

Semua orang menoleh pada kekacauan ini. Aku melihat Tayuya (kroni Karin) menyembur... Eh Uchiha itu?

"Dasar tolol! Apa kau buta hah?! Kau menumpahkan minuman murahan itu padaku!"

Uchiha itu menunduk penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, maaf."

Tayuya jalang! Aku tak suka melihatnya menindas Uchiha itu. Berkatnya, semua orang mulai mengolok-olok Uchiha.

"Uchiha bodoh!"

"Haha, rasakan itu!"

"Maaf saja tak cukup, bodoh!"

Tayuya tersenyum sinis mendengar semua orang-orang mengolok-olok Uchiha karenanya.

"Kau bahkan tak mampu mengganti seragam sailor in-"

Brak.

Aku menggebrak meja dan bermaksud menghentikan ocehan tak bermutu jalang itu. Dan aku tak tahan melihat Uchiha menderita. Dengan penuh amarah, aku berjalan ke Tayuya. "Jalang sialan! Tak bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu yang jelek itu? Kau mengangguku, idiot!"

Aku bisa melihatnya dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Haha, aku senang melihatnya seperti itu.

Aku berdiri didepan Uchiha, semua orang menatap kagum padaku. Aku yakin, mereka juga ternganggu suara jalang ini.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur, Sa-ki! Biarkan Uchiha tolol ini mengganti seragamku!" Wow, senang sekali dia melihat orang menderita. Aku menoleh kebelakang menghadap Uchiha yang daritadi terus menunduk. "Tolong maafkan aku Tayuya-san." ucapnya memelas. Aku kasihan padanya.

"Kau harus mengganti seragamku dengan uang recehmu itu!" jalang ini benar-benar cari ribut. Aku menatapnya jengkel sambil mengambil uang lebih di saku-ku.

Aku menyeringai. "Ambil ini, pengemis!" dan menaruh lembaran uang itu di dadanya dan aku berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukku.

"Aku tak membutuhkan uang sialan mu, tolol!"

Aku hanya mengacungkan jari tengahku untuk membalas perkataannya.

"Keren sekali, Saki." ucap Ino.

Itulah aku, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Sasuke POV

"Hei, Uchiha! Kerjakan pr sejarahku ini! Aku tak terima penolakan darimu." Akasuna sialan! Dia hanya bisa menyuruh, setelah itu dia pergi. Memang bajingan.

Dengan menghela napas, aku mengerjakan dengan terpaksa. Akasuna itu memang pemalas. Pekerjaan rumah saja tidak dikerjakan sendiri. Gaara, teman baikku selalu saja menatapku dengan prihatin.

"Apa kau tak lelah menyalin sebanyak itu?" tanya Gaara sambil membenarkan letak kacamata dihidungnya.

"Tak apa, Gaara."

"Akasuna sialan! Tak seharusnya dia bisa memerintah seenak itu padamu, Sasuke." dia menggeram.

Dalam diam, aku menyetujui hal itu. Aku pun melanjutkan menyalin tugas milik Akasuna.

Waktu ini memang jam kosong. Maka dari itu, Akasuna menyuruhku mengerjakan pekerjaannya, sedangkan dia pergi ke kantin (mungkin saja).

Aku melirik Gaara yang ada disampingku. Sama sepertiku, dia juga disuruh menyalin pekerjaan milik Hidan.

Waktu terasa cepat, hingga bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Aku menggerakan tanganku yang terasa begitu kaku. Aku bertanya kepada Gaara. "Gaara, sudah istirahat."

"Kau duluan saja, aku menyusul." katanya

"Baiklah."

Berjalan sendiri menuju kantin membuatku menderita. Banyak anak yang tersenyum sinis padaku. Tak lama kemudian, pengikut-pengikut Akasuna itu berjalan seiringan menuju kelas dengan Ketua sekumpulan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akasuna Sasori.

Aku makin mempercepat jalanku, berharap mereka tak melihatku.

"Hei, Uchiha!" aku tau suara itu, Sasori.

Aku berbalik kearahnya. "Ada apa?" aku sedikit menunduk.

"Guys, Uchiha ini sangat baik khukhukhu. Dia dengan senang hati mengerjakan pekerjaan milikku. Lain kali, kalian bisa minta tolong padanya." katanya sambil menyeringai, pengikutnya pun juga sama.

Lebih baik aku menghindar. Dan mereka membiarkanku.

Kantin terlihat ramai. Tentu saja semua populasi Konoha Internasional Senior High School mengunjungi daerah ini untuk memuaskan perut mereka. Tak usah kaget begitu, sebenarnya aku dan Gaara mampu saja membiayai biaya sekolah kami. Hanya saja, sekolah ini memberikan beasiswa kepada kami karena kami berotak cerdas.

Dengan cepat, aku memesan makanan. Tak berlangsung lama, mata anak-anak lain melihat objek di depan wilayah kantin, dan aku juga melihat dia. Sakura Haruno.

Jika didepannya, aku selalu memasangkan tatapan suka padanya. Ya, aku memang suka padanya. Tapi, aku cukup sadar diri untuk ini. Tak mungkin siswa tengil sepertiku bisa menjadi pacar Haruno Sakura siswi terpopuler sekolah.

Aku lama melihatnya, dia juga melihatku. Tak sadar, aku telah menampilkan senyum bahagiaku padanya. Dan dia sadar untuk itu. Lalu, dia jalan ke tempat duduknya bersama dua sahabatnya itu. Tempat duduk ternyaman dekat jendela. Tak semua anak bisa menduduki tempat itu.

Setelah mendapatkan makananku, aku bergegas mencari tempat duduk untuk makan. Ketika aku berbalik badan, tak sengaja aku menabrak salah satu siswi populer disekolah.

Prang.

Air putihku tumpah ke baju seragamnya. Sial benar aku hari ini.

"Dasar tolol! Apa kau buta hah?! Kau menumpahkan minuman murahan itu padaku!"

Aku yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya terus menunduk sambil menunggu keajaiban datang yang entah itu apa.

"Maafkan aku, maaf."

Semua orang melihat ke arahku dan perempuan itu. Tentu saja semua orang membela Tayuya.

"Uchiha bodoh!" seseorang berteriak.

"Haha, rasakan itu!" seseorang tertawa mengejek padaku.

"Maaf saja tak cukup, bodoh!" aku merasa kesal sekarang.

Tak sengaja aku melihat melalui sudut mataku ke arah Sakura. Dia terlihat kesal entah kenapa.

"Kau bahkan tak mampu mengganti seragam sailor in-"

Brak.

Ya, aku mendengar dan melihatnya. Sakura berjalan menuju Tayuya sambil memakinya. "Jalang sialan! Tak bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu yang jelek itu? Kau mengangguku, idiot!"

Sakura terlihat puas melihat wajah Tayuya memerah menahan amarah.

Astaga! Dia berdiri didepanku. Sakura berdiri didepanku. Baru kali ini aku merasa dekat dengannya. Keajaiban datang padaku.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur, Sa-ki! Biarkan Uchiha tolol ini mengganti seragamku!"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan berkata. "Tolong maafkan aku Tayuya-san."

Dia terlihat tak puas mendengar jawabanku. "Kau harus mengganti seragamku dengan uang recehmu itu!"

Huft. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai uang untuk membeli seragam sailor baru untuknya, tetapi aku hanya malas memberikannya pada gadis pemarah ini.

Aku tak bisa melihat wajah Sakura, karena dia membelakangiku. Tapi, aku bisa mengetahui gerakan tangannya yang mengambil sesuatu di saku miliknya.

"Ambil ini, pengemis!" ternyata dia mengambil uang. Dia sengaja menaruh uang itu di dada Tayuya dan sedikit mendorongnya hingga dia sedikit terdorong mundur. Sakura berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan uang sialan mu, tolol!" gadis ini cerewet sekali.

Sakura hanya mengacungkan jari tengahnya untuk membalas perkataan Tayuya. Aku harus bertemu Sakura untuk mengembalikan uangnya nanti.

Andai saja, jika aku bukan orang yang menabrak Tayuya, pasti aku akan berkata dengan lantang 'Good job, Haruno!' kepada Sakura.

Inilah aku, Sasuke Uchiha.

tbc..


	2. Chapter 2

Waktu istirahat kurang 15 menit lagi. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Sakura membawa coke-nya menuju taman belakang sekolah yang menurutnya sangat nyaman untuk tempat bersinggah.

Sakura memisahkan diri dari Ino dan Hinata yang sedang menuju ke kelas.

Saat sampai di taman itu, anak-anak rambut Sakura berterbangan karena angin, dan Sakura langsung menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, yah meskipun dia tahu udara saat ini tak sejuk seperti di pagi hari.

Tetapi, Sakura sangat menyukai aroma tanah yang sedang basah. Sangat menenangkan.

Sakura lalu duduk dibawah pohon maple yang rindang, kedua tangannya ditautkan di atas pahanya, dan kakinya diluruskan saja.

Lalu matanya terpejam.

"Haruno?" tiba-tiba suara asing mengagetkannya.

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan ternyata dia Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hai, Uchiha. Duduklah disini." ujar Sakura sambil menepuk tempat kosong disamping kirinya. Matanya terus memandang gerak-gerik si Uchiha.

"Ada perlu?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih atas bantuanmu tadi, Haruno." ucap Sasuke agak gugup.

Di balik kacamatanya yang super tebal itu, diam-diam mata elang Sasuke memandang dalam-dalam emerald Sakura yang indah, menurut Sasuke. Kedua manik hijau yang begitu teduh, dan paras wajah yang cantik sungguh sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh, sama-sama Sasuke. Jalang itu memang pantas mendapatkannya." ucap Sakura riang, lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila dan menghadap pada Sasuke.

Sakura melihat penampilan Sasuke yang menurutnya terbilang 'nerd' tetapi Sakura suka penampilan itu. Entah kenapa, Sakura juga tak tahu.

Ada sesuatu di dalam benak Sakura yang tak dapat menjelaskan hal itu. Intinya, dia suka penampilan Sasuke saat ini.

Kulit putih dan bersih, kacamata superterbal dan bulat miliknya selalu bertengger manis di hidung miliknya mancungnya, rambut pantat ayamnya tak lupa poni piak tengahnya itu semakin membuatnya sangat-sangat 'nerd'. Tetapi, satu hal yang disayangkan Sakura, dia tak bisa melihat kedua manik Sasuke karena terhalang kacamatanya itu.

Lama mereka terdiam, tiba-tiba Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang yang cukup untuk mengganti uang Sakura yang diberika kepada Tayuya tadi.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Sakura pura-pura bingung. Sebenarnya, dia tahu maksud Sasuke.

"Untuk mengganti uang mu tadi, Haruno." Sasuke tetap menggantungkan tangannya.

"Yang pertama, panggil aku Sakura saja-" perkataan Sakura membuatnya riang bukan main karena Sakura ingin Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. "-yang kedua, ambil saja uangmu. Aku ikhlas membantumu tadi, karena aku tak suka melihatmu ditindas orang idiot macam Tayuya." ujar Sakura sambil mendorong tangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Terimakasih." ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Sakura pun ikut tersenyum manis.

"SASUKE!" teriakan seseorang membuat keduanya menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Ayo cepat masuk kelas! kelas sudah dimulai dari 10 menit yang lalu!"

Baik Sasuke, maupun Sakura sama-sama terkejut. Kenapa salah satu dari kami tak ada yang menyadari?

"Baiklah, aku duluan Sakura. Sampai jumpa." ucap Sasuke padanya lalu pergi bersama temannya yang berambut merah bata itu, hingga punggungnya pergi menjauh.

Sedangkan Sakura masih tetap duduk dibawah pohon maple itu, dengan perasaan yang... seperti kehilangan?

Hmm, entahlah, pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala nya kuat-kuat. Lalu, Sakura berdiri menepuk-nepuk pantatnya guna membersihkan tanah yang menempel disana, dan pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Kelasnya berada di lantai 3, saat perjalan Sakura mengeluarkan Iphone pink nya dan headsetnya dari saku, lalu menancapkan kabel headset pada Iphone nya dan menyetel lagu 'Over and Over Again' kencang-kencang.

Saat berada di lantai dua, Sakura tak sengaja melihat Sasori yang sedang menghimpit perempuan berambut coklat dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Ewh, menggelikan. Pikirnya.

Lalu Sakura kembali menaiki tangga yang menuju ke lantai 3, dan langsung melesat ke kelasnya, membuka pintu geser tersebut dan, Bingo!

Semua teman-teman sekelasnya melihat kearahnya. Tak lupa juga Ibu Yuuhi melihatnya dengan tersenyum, membuat Sakura tak enak hati.

"Masuklah, Haruno! Kenapa telat masuk?" tanya Ibu Yuuhi kalem sambil menutup spidolnya.

"Perut saya mulas tadi, Bu." ucap Sakura bohong disertai garukan kepala.

"Baiklah."

Sakura langsung menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok, dekat jendela. Sakura sangat suka duduk disitu, karena jika hujan tiba, dia suka melihat kearah bawah yang terdapat pohon maple dan awan kelabu yang memenuhi langit.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Ino yang berada di depannya. Ino merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyender pada jendela, sambil sesekali menoleh pada Sakura.

"Taman belakang, bersama Sasuke Uchiha." ucap Sakura enteng.

"Apa?!" Ino menjadi histeris.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bahas apa aja tadi?"

"Jawab dong, Saki!"

Oh, Sakura yang malang.

* * *

Senja akan tiba, Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju lokernya untuk membawa pekerjaan rumahnya. Dan, 10 menit lagi, gerbang sekolah akan ditutup jadi dia harus bergegas.

Setelah mengambil beberapa bukunya, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa pusing lalu dia melepas kacamatanya dan terlihatlah kedua onyx miliknya di koridor yang sepi, bahkan tidak adak sama sekali murid di sana.

Disimpannya kacamata itu kedalam tasnya, Sasuke juga menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya. Dan kini, tak ada lagi poni piak tengah itu. Rambutnya kembali seperti biasa.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sasuke berjalan kembali kerumahnya.

Sasuke memang sederhana dikala kekayaan mengelilinginya.

Berjalan di bawah senja (salah satu hal yang di sukai Sasuke, selain lampu taman kota di malam hari) membuatnya teringat kata-kata Gaara tempo lalu.

"Tak apa kita menjadi culun, yang penting kita berotak cerdas. Dan mungkin suatu hari kita akan merubah segalanya."

Sasuke merasa belum siap jika kembali ke dirinya yang lalu. Selalu saja rasa tidak percaya diri meliputinya, merasa ada yang kurang melengkapi.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti, Sasuke akan memikirkannya.

Tak lama, Sasuke telah sampai di depan rumah megahnya yang berwarna putih gading. Membuka pagar, melepas sepatunya, dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

Tak lupa Sasuke mandi air hangat dan makan malam bersama Itachi.

"Aku merindukan Ayah dan Ibu." ucap Sasuke saat makan malam. Sasuke sudah memakai baju santainya, sedangkan Itachi masih memakai kemeja putihnya.

Itachi yang sedang menyendokan sup krim ke mulutnya, langsung mendongak ke adiknya. Wajahnya yang awal mula sangat senang bisa makan malam bersama sang adik tiba-tiba menjadi sendu.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka. Masih 3 hari lagi Sasuke, mereka akan pulang dari USA." Sasuke mengangguk lesu.

Fugaku Uchiha sedang rapat bisnis bersama kolega-koleganya. Fugaku juga mengajak istrinya -Mikoto Uchiha bersamanya, sedangkan Itachi ditugaskan menggantikan tugasnya sebagai Direktur utama di perusahaan milik keluarganya.

Setelah sup krim milik mereka tandas, mereka meminum jus tomat yang sudah dibuat Sasuke. Memang kakak beradik yang kompak.

"Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam, Itachi." ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat malam juga, Sasuke."

Sampai di kamar bernuansa dark blue-nya, Sasuke mulai mengantuk dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di kasur empuknya.

Sebelum tidur, Sasuke selalu berdoa, "Semoga semakin hari, aku semakin dekat dengannya."

Dan terlelap.

tbc...

.

Halloooo terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah menyukai dan mereview fic akuuu.

Sekian dan Terimakasih ((:


	3. Chapter 3

Di hari Kamis pagi yang cerah, Sakura terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Membuka pintu balkonnya, udara pagi menyambutnya. Sakura tak akan melupakan aktivitas rutinnya itu.

Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada pagar pembatas balkon, kedua emeraldnya melihat matahari yang akan terbit di ufuk timur.

Benar-benar pagi yang cerah, batinnya.

Sakura lantas menuju kamar mandinya, bersiap-siap dan pergi sekolah menggunakan Ford Focus putih-nya. Saat sampai di sekolah, Sakura langsung menuju dimana lokernya berada untuk melihat jadwal pelajaran hari ini.

"Hmm. Matematika, sejarah lagi, dan biologi." ucap Sakura ?pada dirinya sendiri, lalu mengambil buku-buku yang sekiranya penting untuk dibawa.

Sakura kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat Sakura dengan tatapan kagum. Memang, Sakura sangat menawan hari ini. Dengan sweater pink-nya yang kedodoran, dan model rambut buns yang membuatnya semakin imut.

Dan, tentu saja tanpa riasan wajah. Sakura sangat suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau natural.

"Pagi, Sakura!"

"Halooo..."

"Wow, cantiknya."

Sapaan-sapaan temannya hanya dibalas dengan senyuman saja. Menurutnya, senyuman saja sudah cukup.

Sampai pada pertigaan koridor, sesuatu membuatnya berhenti ditengah perjalanan. Dari kejauhan Sakura melihat Sasori dan teman-temannya sedang mengganggu Sasuke dengan menjatuhkan buku-bukunya, lalu menendang kesegala arah, membuat buku-buku itu berpencar. Sasuke lalu memungut buku-bukunya itu secepat mungkin agar tak kena gangguan lagi, namun nyatanya tidak.

Hidan -kawan Sasori, mendorong Sasuke ke arah Idate -yang merupakan kawan Sasori juga, begitupun sebaliknya. Idate pun mendorong Sasuke kearah Sasori, hingga Sasuke berjalan tak beraturan membentur anak-anak yang lainnya. Tak hanya itu saja, anak yang merasa terbentur Sasuke pun mulai marah dan membentak Sasuke.

"Jalan pakai mata dong. Dasar bodoh!" maki seorang gadis yang tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya, jika bukan kesalahan Sasuke membentur gadis itu.

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya guna mendorong Sasuke, tetapi tangan Sakura lebih cepat mencegah tangan gadis itu.

Sakura menatapnya dingin.

"Jaga bicaramu, tengil. Kau tak tau yang sesungguhnya."

Kedua onyx itu membulat sepenuhnya. Tetapi, tak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

Semula, koridor yang ramai itu menjadi sunyi. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan tangan menghina dari Sasori.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering membela Uchiha ini, huh? Dia seperti sampah, lebih baik di bully saja." ujar Sasori enteng mengundang sorakan dari anak-anak yang berada di koridor saat itu.

Sasuke yang dikatakan seperti sampah tentu saja sakit hati. Sasori tak bisa merasakan itu, tetapi Sakura merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, meskipun ejekan itu tertuju pada Sasuke.

"KAU!-" bentak Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasori tepat di wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik itu. "-Si bayi tak berguna. Lebih baik kau mati saja, Brengsek!"

Sasori sangat-sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura. Dia sangat-sangat malu dikalahkan oleh Sakura yang sudah pergi menjauh dengan menggandeng erat lengan Sasuke.

"Ck, gadis sialan!"

* * *

"Sakura, kenapa kau membelaku lagi? Kau tidak malu jika seseorang membicarakan hal buruk tentangmu dibelakang jika terus-terusan membelaku?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan iba.

Kasihan sekali, batinnya.

"Lagipula, kau tidak cocok berteman denganku yang seperti sam-"

"Tidak. Kau seribu persen lebih baik dari Sasori. Justru dialah yang sampah."

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh ucapan Sakura.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada diatap. Berdua saja. Sakura menarik lengannya, menjauh dari keramaian koridor.

Sasuke merasakan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba dijatuhkan oleh Sasori, lambat laun terangkat kembali karena Sakura.

Sasuke sangat suka dengan gadis yang berada di sampingnya itu. Gadis yang baik, meskipun bermulut tajam. Tetapi, Sasuke sangat suka kesederhanaannya di kala gadis-gadis yang lain gencar-gencarnya memakai make-up tebal, sedangkan wajah ayu Sakura tak tertutupi riasan wajah sedikit pun.

"Jika kau diejek seperti tadi, cobalah untuk melawan. Jangan diam saja, Sasuke. Kalau kau diam, kau akan ditindas terus-terusan."

Ada benarnya juga perkataan Sakura, pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk sarannya." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura pun tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sepertinya, mulai saat ini Sakura tak akan meninggalkan Sasuke, begitupun dengan Sasuke, dia berjanji pada dirinya tak akan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ayo masuk kelas."

"Hn."

* * *

"Aku dengar, tadi kau dibela Sakura lagi ya di depan Sasori?" ujar Gaara saat Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, dia sangat baik sekali kepadaku." jawabnya tersenyum.

Tak berselang lama, Pak Sarutobi memasuki kelas, dan pelajaran kimia pun dimulai.

Sasuke menengok ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tetapi tak terdapat Sasori di sana.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, setidaknya untuk sekarang dia merasa aman.

"Mungkin mood-nya sedang buruk karena dikalahkan seorang gadis." ucap Gaara tiba-tiba seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Yah, mungkin."

Sasuke dan Gaara mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Pak Sarutobi, sedangkan guru itu keluar sebentar karena ada keperluan.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras, Sasuke sudah tahu siapa dibaliknya, dan benar saja Sasori, Hidan, Idate, dan Menma memasuki kelas bersama-sama.

Sasuke dapat melirik wajah Sasori yang terlihat badmood. Padahal, biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini Sasori sudah gemar sekali mengejek Sasuke.

Tapi sekarang? Tidak lagi.

Sasori memilih duduk diam ditempatnya dan mengerjakan tugas Pak Sarutobi.

Sasuke lega bukan main.

Pak Sarutobi pun kembali ke kelas. Saat melihat kearah bangku Sasori dan ketiga temannya sudah terisi, matanya langsung memicing tak suka.

"Kapan kau datang, Akasuna?" tanya Pak Sarutobi dingin, beliau memang terkenal killer di kalangannya.

"Baru saja, Pak." ujar Sasori enteng.

"Kelasku dimulai dari 15 menit yang lalu dan kalian baru datang? Kalian dihukum, lebih baik keluar!" suara tegas Pak Sarutobi menggelegar.

Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membela diri. Mereka keluar dari kelas dengan gembira, kecuali Sasori.

Rasakan itu, batin Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura bersama Ino dan Hinata menuju loker mereka yang letaknya bersebelahan untuk mengambil buku-buku Hinata yang tertinggal.

Setelah mengambil buku serba Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam milik Hinata yang tebal-tebal, mereka kembali bergegas menuju kelas sebelum pelajaran di mulai.

Sakura yang melihat Hinata kesusahan membawa buku seberat itu, merasa kasihan. "Sini kubantu."

Tangan Sakura mengambil dua buku yang berada di pelukan Hinata. Senyum Hinata pun mengembang. "Terimakasih, Sakura-chan."

"Sama-sama."

Tiba-tiba, Ino membuka suara. "Eh, sepertinya aku teringat sesuatu."

"Apa ada barang yang tertinggal?" tanya Hinata kalem.

"Tidak, bukan itu Hinata. Sakura, marga Sasuke itu Uchiha bukan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya penasaran. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Kemarin, ada seorang lelaki Uchiha yang datang ke toko bungaku, dia membeli sebuket mawar merah." kata Ino sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau yakin marga Sasuke itu Uchiha? Uchiha-uchiha yang aku tahu sangat kaya dan tampan, sedangkan Sasuke? atau dia hanya mengaku-ngaku saja sebagai Uchiha?" selidik Ino sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Sudahlah, tak baik membicarakan orang." Sakura memutar matanya.

"Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja, Ino-chan." tutur Hinata kalem.

Sakura baru sadar, dia bisa menanyakan beberapa marga-marga terkenal pada Hinata, karena Hinata berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dan pasti dia mengetahui walaupun sedikit-sedikit.

"Hinata, apa ada ciri khusus dari marga Uchiha?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Semua keluarga Hyuuga mempunyai ciri khusus mata bulan, kalau tidak salah keluarga Uchiha mempunyai iris mata seindah onyx." jawaban Hinata membuat Sakura lesu.

Ah, bagaimana bisa melihat iris mata Sasuke jika tertutup kacamata supertebal miliknya itu?

"Haha, sepertinya kau belum beruntung, Saki."

tbc

* * *

Balasan review yay

Guest : kalo ngga sibuk yaa senpai..

KendallSwiftie : makasih banyak ya ((: jadi semangat buat update nih

Khoerun904 : nanti bakalan dibahas kok di chap selanjutnyaa

Amel Pinkerzz : hehe makasi banyak yaa (((:

echaNM : ambil gih satu sesukamu wqwqwq

lightflower22 : aku berpikir juga kaya gitu, jd asyique yakann

Kwenda : kasian banget temennya, semoga aja dia dikasi kesabaran yang lebih (('

Sekian dan terimakasih ((:


	4. Chapter 4

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Sakura kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Menjelang sore hari, waktu belajar di sekolah sudah usai. Sakura sengaja ingin mengantar Ino dan Hinata untuk pulang bersamanya.

Jika kumpul bersama mereka, rasanya seperti lupa waktu.

Mereka bertiga menuju parkiran, membicarakan tentang Hidan yang terus-terusan menggoda Ino, membuat Sakura mengernyit jijik.

Sedari tadi banyak sekali adik kelas maupun kakak kelas yang menyapa tiga gadis populer itu. Mereka hanya membalas sapaan dengan sesekali tersenyum, melambaikan tangan, dan membalas dengan sapaan juga.

Ramah, tidak sombong.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di mobil Sakura. Sakura langsung menduduki kursi pengemudi, sedangkan Ino duduk di sebelahnya, dan Hinata duduk di kursi belakang.

Sakura mengantar Hinata terlebih dahulu karena memang rumah Hinata yang terjauh. Sakura dan Ino senang sekali jika menuju jalan kerumah Hinata, di sana mereka akan melewati jalan yang dikelilingi hamparan padang dandelion yang luas, tempat yang sejuk dan nyaman.

Mereka lama terdiam saat mobil Sakura mulai memasuki jalan besar. Benar-benar perjalanan yang membosankan, pikir Sakura.

"Bisakah salah satu dari kalian memutar lagu?" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba yang dibalas Ino dengan ogah-ogahan karena dia mengantuk.

Di belakang, Hinata mencoba mencari lagu lewat Iphone-nya. Tak lama terdengar intro dari musik tersebut diiringi suara dari penyanyi laki-laki.

"Pia Mia!" seru Ino senang.

Bye, baby, they ain't fly, baby Looking at the whip frame, that's a nice 'Cedez You should throw it to me, like Tom Brady With the long blonde hair, that's Marcia Brady I'm all about your Lately Chelsea High handler, handle her Got your legs racing hard on vacation No exaggeration, said you amazing Moving too fast, can't pace it

Ino tiba-tiba menyumbangkan suaranya. "Hey, boy, when I first met you Thought it was special I told you that Hey, boy, up at Two Lover's Point,  
When I kissed you I meant it I wanna go back Wanna go back Can we go back Boy, can we go back, Go ahead you both!" Ino menjentikkan jarinya kepada Sakura dan Hinata.

"It was nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again How we did it on a one night stand Boy, I wanna be more than a friend to ya Nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again How we did it on a one night stand Boy, I wanna be more than a friend to ya Let's do it again." mereka berdua melanjutkan nyanyian tersebut dengan riang.

Ino menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan asal, karena terlewat senangnya.

Akhirnya, mobil Sakura sampai pada jalan sepi yang dikelilingi padang dandelion yang luas itu, dia lantas membuka kaca jendelanya.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan bagian dari lagu itu dengan pembawaan yang kalem . "Hey, baby, are you sure that you want it All caught up in the moment?  
Oh, baby, it got a little crazy on the first night So I'ma have to do you better than the first time I'm lovin' how you scratchin' and you grittin' your teeth I'm lovin' how that booty shake when it's on me You gotta nigga blowing up your caller ID Guess it was all a set up, you got me."

"it was nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again How we did it on a one night stand Boy, I wanna be more than a friend to ya Nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again How we did it on a one night stand Boy, I wanna be more than a friend to ya Let's do it again." lanjut Ino tak mau kalah.

"I wanna go back Wanna go back Can we go back Boy, can we go back." lanjut Sakura santai dengan menepukkan tangannya pada setir mobil.

Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, mobil Sakura terlihat seperti terguncang, mungkin karena ulah Ino yang kelewat riang, dan Ino tidak jadi mengantuk.

"It was nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again How we did it on a one night stand Boy, I wanna be more than a friend to ya Nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again How we did it on a one night stand Boy, I wanna be more than a friend to ya Let's do it again." lanjut mereka bertiga bertambah riang. Ino sangat-sangat kelewat riang, Hinata kalem-kalem tetapi antusias, dan Sakura merasa rasa suntuknya terangkat begitu saja.

Sakura membelokkan mobilnya kearah perumahan elite yang terdapat rumah megah milik Hinata yang berbarengan dengan lagunya yang sudah selesai.

"Wow, sepertinya aku kebanyakan gerak." ucap Ino terengah-engah yang disambut tawa oleh Sakura dan Hinata.

Sakura menginjak rem-nya saat sudah sampai pada rumah -lebih tepatnya mansion milik keluarga Hyuuga berada.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga saling bertatapan, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"What a 'friendship' goals! Ahahahaha..." ucap mereka bertiga sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Sakura. Sampai jumpa kalian berdua!" ucap Hinata sambil menggendong tas-nya dan membawa Iphone-nya di genggamannya, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, setelah keluar, Hinata menutup pintu mobil dan menunggu kedua sahabatnya pergi dahulu, lalu masuk kedalam mansion.

Sakura dan Ino kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

* * *

"Aku pulang." suara Sasuke menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Sepi. Hanya kata itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sekarang.

Orang tuanya belum kembali dari USA dan Itachi juga belum pulang dari kantor.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil jus tomat yang sudah dibuatnya dan sekotak pocky rasa coklat, lalu membawanya ke kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya yang berada pada lantai dua itu, Sasuke langsung duduk pada sisi ranjang miliknya, dan meletakkan ransel sekolah pada pinggir nakas.

Aku bosan.

Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan saat rumah kosong melompong seperti ini.

Ah, Gaara!

Sasuke lalu mengambik Iphone hitamnya yang ada di nakas, lalu memberikan sebuah pesan pada Gaara.

Sasuke U. : Gaara, ayo main.

Tak lama, Sasuke mendapatkan balasan dari Gaara.

Gaara : Baiklah.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat jawaban dari Gaara.

Sasuke lalu meletakkan kembali Iphone-nya pada nakas, lalu berniat untuk mandi air hangat sebelum Gaara datang.

* * *

Gaara baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya saja, lalu Gaara berjalan melintasi kaca yang terletak diatas meja kayunya.

Gaara menatap pantulan wajahnya pada kaca didepannya dengan malas.

Dilihatnya sekali lagi wajahnya, terutama pada kedua matanya atau lebih tepatnya kantung matanya yang semakin menghitam saja.

Hal ini yang membuatnya sangat ilfeel pada dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya saja sudah ilfeel, apalagi orang-orang yang melihat?

"Parah." ucapnya parau.

Gaara sudah mencoba untuk tidur lebih awal dibanding hari-hari yang sebelumnya, namun nyatanya tetap saja, dan tidurnya semakin larut. Ditambah lagi jadwal tidurnya hanya berlangsung satu hingga tiga jam saja, lalu paginya Gaara pergi untuk sekolah.

Hal yang paling efektif menurut Gaara adalah, kacamata.

Seperti yang digunakan Sasuke.

Kacamata super tebal.

Gaara lalu berjalan ke lemarinya, memilih baju santai untuk pergi kerumah Sasuke, dan memakainya. Dia lalu memutari kasurnya untuk menuju nakas yang terdapat kacamata miliknya itu.

Gaara lalu mengambil kacamatanya, dan berpikir.

Pakai atau tidak ya?

"Kerumah Sasuke kan? kurasa tidak usah dipakai." ucap seseorang yang sedang bersandar pada pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Temari." Gaara terkejut senang melihat kakak perempuannya sudah pulang dari luar kota karena tuntutan perkejaan.

"Hallo adikku sayang, rindu sekali padamu." Temari membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar menuju Gaara untuk memeluknya.

"Aku juga." Gaara balas memeluk sang kakak.

"Hei, tinggimu hampir menyamaiku." ucap Temari basa-basi.

Gaara terkekeh.

"Oh sudahlah, sekali-sekali tak menggunakan kacamata tak apa, bukan?" Temari memutar matanya sebal.

"Ya, tapi aku benci ini." ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk kantung matanya yang menurutnya sudah parah.

"Ah tidak-tidak, menurutku kau tampan, suer!" Gaara memutar matanya.

"Menghiburku, eh?"

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku ingin istirahat. Oh! salamkan salamku pada Sasuke ya!" Temari lalu berjalan meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang meletakkan kembali kacamatanya pada nakas.

"Hn."

Gaara berjalan menuruni tangga, lalu berjalan menuju pagar, dan membuka pagar itu.

Saat Gaara membuka pagarnya, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayang mobil Ford Focus berwarna putih yang sedang melaju melewati rumahnya, dan dari kaca mobil itu, Gaara melihat dua sosok yang diketahuinya.

Pink dan Pirang.

Sakura dan Ino.

"Sialan!"

Gaara terburu-buru masuk kembali pada rumahnya, dan bersembunyi di sudut taman bunga miliknya, sambil melihat luar dari sela-sela pagar.

Mobil itu melaju mulus melewati rumahnya.

"Aman." Gaara mengelus dadanya.

Gaara lalu berjalan cepat menuju rumah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja.

Yah, setidaknya aku aman untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Terimakasih, Saki. Hati-hati ya pulangnya!" ucap Ino riang lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk dibalik kaca mobilnya, lalu kembali kerumahnya.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, dan Sakura senang bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dua sahabatnya itu.

Tak sadar dia tersenyum.

* * *

"Pocky?" tawar Sasuke pada Gaara. Saat ini, mereka sedang bersantai pada balkon kamar Sasuke, menikmati indahnya langit yang berwarna menyenangkan bagi mereka.

"Thanks." Gaara memakan pocky coklat.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat sesuatu...

"Temari titip salam padamu." ucap Gaara kalem.

Sejenak Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang sebelumnya tertuju pada gitar akustik yang dimainkannya.

"Hn. Mungkin dia merindukan ku."

Ya, Gaara dan Sasuke memang sudah bersahabat dari sekolah dasar. Jadi, sudah pasti keluarga mereka saling mengenal, bahkan akrab.

"Saat menuju kerumahmu, hampir saja aku bertemu Sakura dan Ino."

Sasuke melotot. "Ketahuan tidak?"

"Untungnya tidak. Aku langsung saja bersembunyi di sudut taman." Gaara mengambil sebatang pocky lalu memakannya lagi.

"Untunglah."

Ceklek

"Sasuke, aku pulang! Hai, Panda." salam Itachi riang saat memasuki balkon kamar Sasuke.

"Dasar keriput!" ejek Gaara malas.

"Setidaknya aku tampan." Sasuke terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya tersebut.

Itachi lalu duduk diantara Sasuke dan Gaara. Jas kerjanya masih tersampir pada pundak kokohnya, dan Sasuke bisa melihat adanya lekukan kantung mata di Itachi. Sasuke tahu, akhir-akhir ini Itachi memang pulang larut, tetapi dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut wajah lelahnya itu, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke tahu.

"Nih pocky." tawar Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku minta soda saja, haus nih."

Sasuke lalu memberikan sodanya pada Itachi yang langsung ditandas hingga habis.

"Wow." ucap Gaara refleks.

"Haus bandel." Itachi lalu meletakkan kaleng soda yang sudah kosong.

"Oh ya Sasuke, dan kau juga Gaara, apa kalian masih dibully Saori itu?" ucap Itachi dengan mengernyitkan alisnya penasaran.

Itachi sungguh kasihan kepada adiknya dan Gaara terhadap kasus bullying yang dilakukan teman sekolahnya. Ingin rasanya Itachi menonjok anak ingusan itu -menurut Itachi.

"Sasori, baka." ucap Gaara memutar matanya.

"Yah, itu maksudku."

"Ya, masih." jawab Sasuke membuat Itachi terhenyak.

Kasihannya mereka.

"Berikan semua seragam kalian padaku."

"Untuk?" jawab Sasuke dan Gaara berbarengan.

"Jumat besok kan tanggal merah, ikutlah denganku."

Sasuke dan Gaara mulai benci terhadap Itachi yang sok misterius seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah."

"Hn."

tbc...

* * *

Area Balasan Review

Wisma Ryuzaki : ah iya, terimakasih sarannya, aku juga ngerasa sih kalo kata-katanya kurang pas gitu deh, dan saran itu membantu aku untuk buat fic yang lebih bagus lagi. terimakasih banyak yaa, maaf kalau ficnya -sangat- kurang menarik ((:

Ochi : iyaa nih wkwkwk sok pahlawan nih Sakuraaa

TheLimitedEdition : okee siaaapp makasiihh

Khoerun904 : sakura suka kamu kok wkwkwk -ngarangg-

cetan : sasuke emang ada niatan untuk nerd ((:

dewazz : yayy makasiih

dinauchiharuno : nanti hadir kok, untuk sekarang memang belum ada si naruto wkwkwk

KendallSwiftie : kyaaaaa akuu jugaaaa, makasihh senpai!

echaNM : memang hmm ):

Oke, sekian dan terimakasih.


	5. Chapter 5

Jumat siang, Gaara sudah berada di rumah Sasuke. Dia sedang bermain playstation bersama Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke melihat mereka dengan malas.

"Kalian seperti bocah ingusan saja." Sasuke memutar matanya.

"Daripada kau, kurang kerjaan." balas Itachi terkekeh.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk, kini berjalan-jalan di sekitar ruang tengahnya. Diatas meja, Sasuke melihat paperbag berwarna abu-abu milik Gaara yang berisikan semua seragam milik Gaara.

Sasuke lantas menoleh pada Itachi yang sedang berteriak heboh karena suatu permainan.

"Yes! Aku menang, keriput." ejek Gaara sambil tersenyum bengkok.

Itachi yang sebal hanya melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan yang sedang menertawainya. "Apa kau lihat-lihat?!"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja, lalu berjalan kembali menuju kulkasnya, mengambil sekotak jus tomat, lalu menusuknya dengan sedotan.

"Sebenarnya, seragam milikku mau kau apakan, Itachi?" tanya Gaara sembari meletakkan joysticknya ke lantai. Sasuke yang sependapat dengan Gaara hanya mengangguk pada Itachi.

Sasuke lalu kembali duduk diantara Gaara dan Itachi yang sedang duduk dibawah lantai, bersandar pada sofa.

"Sudahlah, nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang." Itachi berjalan menuju mobilnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang terbengong.

"Dasar keriput."

* * *

Banyak pasang mata -terutama kaum hawa memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang berjalan-jalan di mall.

Bagaikan surga dunia, bukan? Oh, tentu saja bagi kaum hawa.

Gaara sedang melihat deretan toko-toko, matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan memuja. "Astaga! dia melihatku, kyaaaa..." gadis itu memekik, Gaara memutar matanya jengah.

"Nah, disana." Itachi menunjuk toko sepatu ter-elite yang ada di deretan ujung.

"Pilih sepatu yang sangat bagus untuk menggantikan sepatu buruk rupa milik kalian, dan aku yang akan membayar semuanya." ucap Itachi sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Mereka bertiga lalu berpencar.

* * *

"Sakura sudah bangun belum ya?" tanya Ino pada Hinata.

"Kita bangunkan saja, Ino."

"Ide cemerlang!"

Ino dan Hinata memasuki rumah Sakura. Ino membawa skate ungunya, lalu hinata membawa roller blade violet menuju kamar Sakura.

Mereka menaiki tangga dengan pelan, lalu berjalan perlahan, dan membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan sangat pelan.

Diujung sana terlihat Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan menggunakan piyama pink miliknya yang terbalut selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Skate dan roller blade milik mereka berdua diletakkan begitu saja di depan kamar Sakura.

Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan, tersenyum penuh arti.

"GO!"

Mereka berlari, lalu melompat pada kasur, dan membuat keributan.

"Stop! Hey, ugh-"

"Bangun, Sakura-chan! Ayo kita bermain!" Hinata menarik-narik selimut Sakura yang ditahan olehnya.

Kedua aquamarine milik Ino menangkap dua bantal putih polos teronggok di bawah kasur, Ino lantas mengambilnya dan memberikan satunya pada Hinata.

Sakura yang kesadarannya belum sempurna, menyibak pelan selimutnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya.

Rambut pink-nya yang berantakan, kedua matanya setengah terbuka menampakkan kedua emerald miliknya yang sayu. Sakura menutup mukanya dengan guling yang dia ambil.

Sakura yang sedari tadi berada di antara Hinata dan Ino, tak mengetahui niat terselubung kedua sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua mengangkat bantal tinggi-tinggi.

"Tiga, dua, satu!"

Boom

Boom

Boom

"HEY!"

Hinata dan Ino beringas memukul Sakura dengan bantal yang mereka bawa, hingga bulu-bulu angsa dari bantal itu keluar berhamburan di kamar Sakura.

"Aku sudah bangun, Idiot! Berhenti!" Sakura menutup badannya dengan selimut sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tak akan wle..."

Sakura lalu mengambil inisiatif untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, tetapi sebelum itu dia harus berusaha menghentikan aksi kedua bocah tengil itu dengan menggelitik keduanya hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Karena, untuk urusan itu, Sakura jagonya.

* * *

"Sudah memilih?" Itachi membawa sebuah kotak sepatu yang berisi sepatu kerja miliknya, dan tentu saja harganya tak tanggung-tanggung.

Banyak pekerja wanita yang sedari tadi melihat kearahnya. Pesona kharisma milik Itachi memang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan.

Gaara sudah melihat seisi toko, tetapi masih belum ada sepatu yang menarik perhatiannya, dia kembali berjalan-jalan lagi di area sepatu vans. Banyak model yang bagus sebenarnya, tapi Gaara lebih suka yang simple tetapi klasik.

Tiba-tiba, Gaara berhenti berjalan. Kedua matanya melihat di rak sebelah kanan, sepatu Vans slip-on berwarna merah bata.

"Wow."

Gaara lalu mengambil dan mencobanya. Ukurannya memang cocok di kaki Gaara, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Gaara langsung berjalan ke kasir.

Di sana, Gaara melihat Sasuke sedang membayar sepatunya dengan kartu kredit Itachi, Gaara langsung mengantre tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Setelah selesai membayar, Sasuke memberikan kartu kredit Itachi pada Gaara, lalu Sasuke menyusul sang kakak yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung.

"Kau membeli sepatu apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi mendongak pada Sasuke yang bersandar pada tembok.

"Vans old skool." jawab Sasuke.

"Pilihan yang tepat, cocok untukmu." ucap Itachi menyeringai, tak lama kemudian Gaara menghampiri mereka.

"Terimakasih, Itachi." Gaara menyodorkan kartu kredit pada Itachi.

"Hn, terimakasih." Sasuke tersenyum pada Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi tersenyum. Setidaknya, dia turut membantu Sasuke dan Gaara dalam misi mereka.

"Ikut aku." Gaara tiba-tiba berjalan mendahului kakak beradik itu.

Gaara membawa mereka ke suatu tempat, mungkin letaknya tak seberapa jauh dengan toko sepatu yang disinggahinya tadi.

Disela dengan obrolan ringan, akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuan Gaara.

"Tatto?" ucap Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Hn." Gaara memasuki area tatto, lalu berbicara dengan seorang pekerja disana.

Itachi dan Sasuke menyusul Gaara. Bagi Sasuke, tatto adalah hal yang sangat tidak ia inginkan, sama hal nya dengan Itachi.

"Kau mau gambar apa, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara yang sudah siap untuk ditatto.

"Bukan gambar, tapi tulisan kanji 'ai'."

"Kau pasti bercanda." Itachi terkekeh sendiri.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Itachi lalu mengikuti Sasuke untuk menuju tempat duduk pengunjung. Itachi mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi empuk, dan dia membuka obrolannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini akan menyenangkan Sasuke."

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Senin besok, kau, dan Gaara."

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Bukan, bukan misinya terhadap Sasori, tetapi untuk Sakura. Apakah Sakura mengenalinya?

Sasuke menjadi tidak sabar.

Tak sadar, obrolan kedua adik kakak itu menjadi berakar panjang tak berujung, dan kehadiran Gaara membungkam keduanya.

"Kau... tampak seperti bukan Gaara." ucap Sasuke kalem membuat Gaara terkekeh.

Itachi melihat tatto huruf kanji 'ai' Gaara yang terletak di dahi kirinya, berwarna merah bata seperti rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau suka yang serba merah?" tanya Itachi sambil menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa warna itu cocok denganku." jawab Gaara ambigu.

Itachi memutar matanya. "Kalau begitu, kalian tunggu disini dulu. Ada barang yang harus kubeli." Itachi berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang terdiam.

* * *

Sakura sudah siap dengan sepatu vans pink-nya dan tak lupa skateboard yang berada di tangannya. Dia memakai kaus belang hitam putih dan celana hotpants hitam, tak lupa kupluk hitam menutupi rambut pink-nya, dan...

"Selesai."

Ino dan Hinata sedang asyik memainkan Iphone masing-masing, hingga Sakura datang menghampiri mereka yang menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Taman sakura?"

"Yuk!" Hinata hanya tinggal menggunakan roller blade-nya, lalu menyusul Sakura dan Ino yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Kaki kanan Sakura dengan lincah mendorong skate-nya agar melaju lebih cepat. Ino dan Hinata pun tak mau kalah, hingga akhirnya berhasil menyamai Sakura.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai pada taman sakura yang memang dekat dengan kediaman Sakura.

Banyak kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan memenuhi jalanan pada siang itu. Roda-roda dari skateboard dan roller blade menggilas kelopak sakura yang mereka lewati.

Tertawa riang, bergandengan tangan saat melaju tanpa henti. Hinata yang berada di tengah tampak tertawa lepas dengan pipi memerah.

Tak hanya tertawa, mereka juga bahagia. Saling melengkapi, dan saling seimbang.

Karena perut Sakura yang tiba-tiba berontak kelaparan, mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai burger. Sakura dan Ino melaju mendahului Hinata, lalu mereka menginjak bagian belakang skateboard agar berhenti dan mengambilnya, tangan mereka yang lainnya sedang mengulurkan pada kedua tangan Hinata berniat untuk menghentikan Hinata, tak lama kedua tangan Hinata memegang tangan sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut.

Kini, Hinata tampak lebih tinggi dibandingkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Burger tiga dan orange juice tiga." ucap Sakura pada pelayan.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu disana."

Ketiga sahabat itu -lebih tepatnya dua yaitu Sakura dan Ino, sedangkan Hinata memeluk kedua pundak sahabatnya agar roller blade melaju- duduk pada kursi panjang yang disediakan. Perut Sakura semakin keroncongan karena mencium bau harum roti dan daging asap yang sedang di panggang.

"Best day ever." Hinata menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, pipinya kembali memerah.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

Ino tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Hinata, dan Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sakura.

"How cute we are." Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Hingga akhirnya pesanan mereka datang.

* * *

Senja sudah tiba saat mereka bertiga keluar dari mall menuju parkiran. Kali ini, Sasuke yang akan menyetir, dan Itachi akan bersantai di kursi penumpang.

Jalanan sudah ramai seperti biasa, dan jalanan yang macet tampaknya sudah biasa. Saat mobil yang mereka kendarai melewati taman sakura, di seberang sana Sasuke melihat Sakura bersama dua sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Hinata dan Ino. Tampaknya mereka sedang bermain di sana.

Dari sini Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura sedang tertawa ketika Ino menceritakan sesuatu padanya.

Manis sekali, batinnya.

Lalu Sasuke kembali mengemudi menuju kediamannya.

Saat sampai pada kediaman Uchiha, mereka bertiga langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

Sasuke ingin mengembalikan kunci mobil Itachi, tetapi dia melihat Itachi sedang membawa sebuah tong besar dan di susul Gaara membawa minyak tanah serta korek api menuju taman belakang rumah.

"Untuk apa itu semua?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Entahlah." jawab Gaara kalem.

Sasuke yang penasaran, mengurungkan niatnya mengembalikan kunci mobil Itachi, dan memasukkan kunci mobil pada saku celananya, lalu menyusul menuju taman belakang rumahnya.

Disana, Itachi sedang memasukkan kayu-kayu berukuran sedang kedalam tong dan menyiramnya dengan minyak tanah, lalu menyumat korek api dan melempar pada tumpukan kayu. Api langsung membesar, dan Itachi mundur dua langkah.

"Aku akan ambil soda, kalian tunggu disini."

Itachi berjalan menjauh dari Gaara dan Sasuke. Gaara menatap lekat-lekat pada api yang dibuat Itachi, lalu menerka-nerka apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Itachi.

Tak berselang lama, Itachi datang membawa sekotak penuh dengan minuman soda, dan paperbag milik Gaara yang berisikan seragam milik Gaara dan Sasuke -Itachi sengaja memasukkan seragam Sasuke pada paperbag Gaara.

"Kau sebenarnya mau apa, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke yang sangat bingung dengan ulah kakaknya itu.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh pada Gaara yang bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri. Nikmati saja." Gaara mengambil sekaleng soda, lalu menegaknya.

Itachi menyodorkan soda pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya melihat kearah soda yang diulurkan Itachi padanya lalu melihat Itachi. Itachi hanya memutar matanya, mendorong soda itu pada dada Sasuke yang langsung diambil oleh Sasuke.

Itachi mengambil semua seragam, melebarkan sebuah seragam milik Gaara lalu mencobanya pada tubuhnya.

"Besar sekali ukurannya. Jangan-jangan milikmu juga sama seperti Gaara, Sasuke?" ucap Itachi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Lebih baik bakar saja." Itachi mengambil semua seragam yang ada, lalu memasukkan semua seragam itu kedalam tong. Api panas langsung menghanguskan seragam-seragam yang ada di dalamnya.

Sasuke melotot. "Kau gila?!"

"Tak ada gunanya marah-marah." Gaara mengibaskan tangannya.

"Lalu kita akan memakai seragam apa, Idiot!"

"Tenanglah, Sasuke! Aku sudah membelikan yang baru untuk kalian, yang seukuran dengan tubuh kalian. Bukan ukuran yang seperti tadi." Itachi lalu berjalan mendekat pada tong, melihat semua seragam milik Sasuke dan Gaara sudah hangus tak tersisa.

Itachi dan Gaara menyeringai.

"Good bye, Nerd. Welcome, Bad."

Seharusnya Sasuke sudah menduga hal ini dari awal.

tbc.

* * *

Jadi, sudah terjawab bukan tentang hal yang akan dilakukan Itachi pada seragam milik Sasuke dan Gaara?

Maaf juga untuk para readers karena aku lama update nya, kesibukan ini membunuhkuuu!

Tapi tenang aja, pasti bakal update kok!

Sekian, dan terimakasih.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kalian menginap?" Sakura terkejut, dia menatap kedua sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

Ino dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan membuat Sakura memekik kencang lalu memeluk keduanya.

"Ah, ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan!" Keduanya membalas pelukan Sakura, hati mereka menjadi hangat.

"Saki, paman dan bibi Haruno kemana? Dari siang tadi aku belum melihat mereka yang biasanya berduaan di ayunan." tanya Ino seraya melepaskan pelukan maut Sakura.

"Mereka sedang mengadakan rapat di USA, mungkin besok sudah sampai di rumah. Aku akan menyiapkan panggangan, kita akan pesta barbeque!"

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Ino ganti baju dulu." usul Hinata pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kalian di taman belakang!" ucap Sakura meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino yang sedang berganti pakaian.

Mereka memang tak membawa baju ganti, karena mereka bisa meminjam baju-baju milik Sakura, dan Sakura membebaskan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura turun menuju lantai bawah rumahnya, dia menyuruh salah satu pekerja dirumahnya untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan barbeque dan panggangan di taman belakang rumahnya.

Sakura menapakkan kakinya menuju taman miliknya, lalu duduk pada ayunan sambil memainkan Iphone-nya. Tak berselang lama, tiga pelayan masuk ke taman dan menyiapkan panggangan.

Sakura ikut membantu menusukkan paprika, sosis, dan daging dalam tusuk kayu, lalu membuat sebanyak mungkin untuknya dan kedua sahabatnya itu. Mungkin Sakura akan membagikannya kepada pelayan-pelayan itu jika tak habis.

Dari sini, Sakura bisa mendengar celotehan Ino dan tawa lembut Hinata saat mereka menuju taman. Ino dan Hinata tak diam saja, mereka juga ikut membantu menuangkan jus berry pada gelas yang tersedia, lalu meletakkan pada meja taman.

"Nona, panggangannya sudah siap, dan ini saus barbeque-nya." ucap salah satu pelayan pada Sakura. Sakura lalu mengambil saus dari tangan pelayan itu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih semua." ucap Sakura kalem, dan tiga pelayan itu kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Setelah selesai menuang jus berry, Ino dan Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang sudah memulai memanggang.

"Aku yang mengipasi, dan Hinata yang memutar tusuknya." Ino mengambil kipas yang dibawakan salah satu pelayan tadi.

Sakura berinisiatif meletakkan saus pada meja taman, dan meneguk jus berry perlahan-lahan. Dia melihat Hinata yang sedang memutar-mutar tusuk kayu agar daging-daging matang menyeluruh.

Sakura lalu menghampiri mereka berdua, dan mengambil kipas yang ada di Ino. Dia kasihan melihat Ino yang sepertinya kepanasan berada di dekat panggangan.

"Biar kubantu."

10 menit kemudian, Ino mengambil enam tusuk daging yang sudah matang, lalu meletakkannya pada piring.

"Harumnyaa..."

"Ayo duduk." ajak Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Setelah duduk, mereka dengan lahap menyantap barbeque.

Sakura tak sengaja melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa hingga mata mereka menyipit. Sakura sangat sayang mereka, Hinata dan Ino selalu berada disampingnya ketika senang atau sedih.

Sakura teringat bagaimana Hinata memeluknya erat ketika Karin dan Tayuya memberinya sebuah boneka porselen berambut pink dan bermata biru.

Sakura masih mengingat dimana dia masuk kedalam kelas sendirian, saat itu Karin dan Tayuya ingin memberinya hadiah karena di hari itu Sakura sedang berulang tahun.

Sakura sangat senang karena mendapat hadiah dari kedua temannya waktu di kelas 10.

"Ini hadiah dari kami, terimalah Sakura." Karin dengan senyuman mautnya memberikan Sakura sebuah kotak yang terbungkus indah dan rapi.

Sakura mengambil kotak itu dengan riang. "Wow, terimakasih."

"Bukalah!" ujar Tayuya dengan senyum bengkoknya.

Sakura membuka perlahan kotak itu, lalu mata hijaunya melebar sempurna.

Brak

"AAAAAA..."

"Jauhkan boneka itu dariku!"

Sakura mengidap Pediophobia atau phobia terhadap boneka. Aneh memang, dikala remaja seusianya menyukai boneka, sedangkan dia tidak. Sakura merasa boneka adalah hal yang paling menyeramkan di dunia, apalagi boneka porselen. Sakura sangat membenci itu, dan mulai sekarang Sakura juga membenci kedua jalang itu.

Di ujung tangga, Hinata dan Ino mendengar teriakan Sakura langsung berlari menghampirinya. Mereka bingung, Sakura terduduk sambil menutup seluruh wajahnya sedangkan Karin dan Tayuya malah menertawai dan mengejek Sakura.

"Dasar jalang, boneka saja takut." ejek Karin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Hinata terkesiap saat melihat jenis boneka yang ditakuti Sakura jatuh tak jauh dari kaki Sakura. Hinata sudah tahu apa yang ditakutkan sahabatnya itu, langsung memeluk Sakura dan menenangkannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Karin terulur ingin menarik rambut Hinata agar menjauh dari Sakura, tapi belum sampai pada rambut Hinata, Ino sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu, lalu menonjok pipi kiri Karin hingga kacamata terlempar dari tempatnya.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan kedua sahabatku, Jalang!" teriak Ino penuh amarah pada Karin yang jatuh terduduk.

Tiba-tiba, Tayuya menarik tangan Ino hingga terhuyung ke belakang, tapi Ino cukup bisa mengendalikan diri agar tak terjatuh. Tayuya berlari, kedua tangannya terulur mencekik leher Ino, tetapi Ino cukup kuat untuk menghalang kedua tangan Tayuya hingga akhirnya Ino memukul telak pelipis Tayuya hingga jatuh pingsan.

Karin tercengang di tempat, dia terlihat shock.

"Kau salah besar membuat Ino marah." Hinata menatap tajam Karin, lalu Karin berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Dan kini, mereka bertiga tahu jika Karin dan Tayuya hanya pura-pura baik di depan mereka. Banyak yang mengatakan jika Karin dan Tayuya iri dengan mereka bertiga karena lebih populer di kalangan laki-laki.

Dan semua itu memang terbukti.

Hinata melihat Sakura sedang melamun sambil menumpu dagunya pada kedua tangannya.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Kok melamun?" Hinata mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura yang sedang menatap kosong di depannya.

"AH! SASUKE!" teriak Ino heboh.

"Bagaimana bis-" Sakura dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Oh jadi kau sedang memikirkan Sasuke begitu?" tanya Ino membuat Hinata terkekeh.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya-"

"Tak usah berbohong, Sakura." Ino memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku makan saja." Sakura mengambil satu tusuk lagi dan mencelupkan pada saus barbeque.

Dalam hati Ino dan Hinata, mereka tahu jika Sakura mempunyai sedikit perasaan terhadap Sasuke, tetapi Sakura menutupinya.

* * *

"Aku akan pulang, terimakasih untuk semuanya." pamit Gaara pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Gaara." ucap Itachi sambil membukakan pagar untuk Gaara.

"Hn, sampai jumpa." Gaara melambaikan tangannya pada Itachi dan Sasuke, dan Gaara berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya dengan membawa sepatu baru miliknya.

Gaara berpikir, dia selalu nyaman berada di dekat Itachi maupun Sasuke. Mereka selalu ada untuknya sedari kecil. Mereka bertiga sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil hingga sekarang, dan Gaara sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Tak lama Gaara berjalan, akhirnya dia sampai di rumah megahnya, dan disambut Temari.

"Gaara! Darimana saja kau? Dan apa itu tatto?" Temari menghampiri Gaara sambil berdecak.

"Jalan-jalan. Itachi memberiku ini. Terkejut?" Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang membawa dus sepatu miliknya.

"Ya, sedikit sih. Oh iya, tadi suruhan Itachi datang kerumah dan katanya dia memberimu barang itu." Temari menunjuk sebuah paperbag berwarna abu-abu seperti miliknya di sofa.

Pasti seragam, batin Gaara.

Gaara lalu mengambil paperbag itu dan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku pergi ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam, Temari." Gaara mencium singkat pipi kiri kakaknya itu, lalu menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar miliknya, Gaara langsung membuka paperbag dan ternyata benar.

Semua seragam miliknya yang dibakar oleh Itachi, sudah diganti olehnya.

Tak usah Gaara mencoba seragam itu pada badannya, dia sudah percaya bahwa ukurannya tak sebesar miliknya yang lalu.

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, dia mulai merasa matanya memberat. Dan akhirnya, Gaara tertidur.

* * *

Angin malam menusuk kulitnya yang putih itu, Sasuke berdiri di pinggir pembatas balkonnya.

Dari sini dia bisa melihat lampu taman di malam hari yang sangat indah, menurutnya. Onyx-nya tak berhenti memandang taman sakura dari kejauhan.

Sasuke juga bisa melihat kelopak-kelopak sakura berterbangan disana. Tiba-tiba, senyuman Sakura terlintas di otaknya.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke menjadi tersenyum sendiri, dadanya berdegup kencang, dan hatinya menjadi hangat.

Sebuah euphoria yang sangat menyenangkan.

Terkadang, Sasuke berpikir dirinya ini seperti paparazi yang terus mengikuti sang artis, tapi bedanya dia tak membawa kamera.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura dimanapun. Hal yang paling dia ingat adalah saat Sakura berlatih cheers di siang yang terik. Semua gadis yang sedang berlatih cheers, mengeluh kepanasan atau kehausan.

Tetapi, Sasuke melihat Sakura tetap tenang disaat banyak godaan. Sakura terus berlatih, melompat-lompat, dan berusaha.

Sasuke juga melihat Sakura sedang mengelap keringat yang turun di dahinya.

Entah mengapa setelah lama memperhatikan Sakura, Sasuke merasa jika Sakura itu beda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain. Sasuke tak bisa menjelaskan, tetapi dalam hati dia tau apa bedanya Sakura dengan gadis lainnya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya menuju kamar. Dia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuknya, lalu menarik selimutnya.

Sasuke yakin jika perasaanya terhadap Sakura semakin membesar dan takkan ada yang bisa menahan itu. Semakin hari, semakin besar.

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

Lalu, Sasuke menutup matanya dengan senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya.

* * *

Suara burung berkicauan di pagi hari membuat Ino terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia melihat Sakura dan Hinata masih terlelap ditempatnya. Ino menjadi tersenyum sendiri.

Ino lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi milik Sakura, berniat untuk mencuci muka. Sesudah itu, Ino berjalan membuka pintu geser balkon, lalu berjalan pelan menuju pinggir balkon.

Ino menumpu kedua tangannya pada pagar pembatas balkon. Tiba-tiba, Ino melihat dari arah kanan muncul mobil milik keluarga Sakura berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Ino masih hafal dengan mobil itu.

Tak lama, keluarlah Ayah dan Ibu Sakura yang mulai memasuki rumah.

Ino lalu beranjak masuk kedalam kamar untuk membangunkan Sakura.

"Saku bangun! Paman dan Bibi Haruno sudah kembali!" Ino menggerak-gerakan asal badan Sakura agar dia terbangun.

Sakura membuka matanya pelan, lalu menyibak selimut. Ino juga melihat Hinata sedang menguap.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura parau. Ino mengangguk senang.

Sakura melompat turun dari kasur, lalu keluar kamar untuk menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami pulang."

Sakura semakin mempercepat jalannya.

"Mama! Papa!" Sakura berlari, lalu memeluk mereka erat.

"Sudah bangun, Sayang?" tanya Mebuki pada Sakura sambil membalas pelukan sang anak.

"Sudah, Mama! Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami juga merindukanmu, Nak." ucap Kizashi pada Sakura.

Tak berselang lama, Ino dan Hinata turun dengan membawa barang-barang mereka. Mereka berniat ingin pulang karena tak ingin merusak suasana di keluarga Haruno.

"Ino? Hinata? Peluk Bibi dulu, Nak." Mebuki merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar yang disambut tawa dari sang suami.

"Kami merindukanmu, Bibi!" ucap Ino dan Hinata berbarengan. Sakura yang melihat kedua sahabatnya sangat akrab dengan keluarganya hanya tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, kalian tak merindukanku begitu?" Kisazhi merengut kesal.

"Oh, tentu saja, Paman!" Mereka berdua juga turut memeluk Ayah Sakura.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Pulang." jawab Hinata setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Menginaplah hingga besok. Kita akan bersenang-senang, ikutlah!" Mebuki akan sangat senang jika Ino dan Hinata bergabung.

Kizashi dan Mebuki sudah menganggap Ini dan Hinata seperti anak mereka sendiri. Mereka juga mengenal baik orang tua Ino dan Hinata.

"Ikutlah, Nak." ajak Kizashi.

"Baiklah, kami akan ikut bersenang-senang. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan, benarkan, Ino?" Hinata tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Ino pun tampaknya juga senang dengan ajakan Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Keseruan ini akan menjadi dua kali lipat untuk Sakura. Terlebih lagi orang tuanya sudah kembali dari USA.

"Aku akan menyuruh Amaya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Mebuki berlalu meninggal mereka, sedangkan Kizashi mengikuti Mebuki.

"Lebih baik kita mandi."

"Baiklah!"

* * *

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian?" tanya Kizashi sambil menyendokkan bubur ayam hangat ke mulutnya.

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana rapat kemarin, Pa?" tanya kembali Sakura pada Papanya.

"Syukurlah berjalan dengan lancar bersama keluarga Uchiha." tiba-tiba tangan Sakura berhenti saat ingin memasukkan bubur kedalam mulutnya, lalu dia menatap Ino dan Hinata.

"Uchiha?" tanya ulang Sakura.

Kizashi mengangguk. "Uchiha Fugaku bersama istrinya Uchiha Mikoto."

"Kami mengobrol banyak hal." lanjut Mebuki.

"Mengobrol apa saja, Bibi?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Mengobrol tentang pasar saham keluarga mereka yang sedang dikelola oleh Uchiha Itachi, anak pertama mereka, lalu anak keduanya masih bersekolah seperti kalian." ucap Mebuki sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Nama anak keduanya siapa, Ma?" tanya Sakura menggebu-gebu, Hinata yang melihat hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Entahlah, saat Mikoto ingin bercerita anak keduanya, supir pribadinya menjemput Fugaku dan Mikoto untuk kembali ke hotel." jawab Mebuki sambil menggendikan bahu.

Rasa penasaran Sakura langsung menguap begitu saja. Setidaknya, weekend ini membuat Sakura melupakan tentang keluarga Uchiha.

tbc...

* * *

Area Balasan Review.

lightflower22 : sabar ya senpai...

echaNM : itachi itu brother goals wkwk

himmmecchi : aku juga ngga sabar pingin kasih tau SasuGaa yang bad hihi

Sarahachi : asikk makasih, ini udah kilat hehe...

Chiwe Sakura : nih udahhh

Mustika447 : mereka mah pasti 'cling'

Harayukii-chan : mereka pasti berubah kok, aku berusaha buat kilat )):

Haruna : siaapp kakak

arisa sakakibara : yay makasih pujiannya, aku berusaha kilat )):

Namevici mona : siaapp kakak!

ss : awww makasih banyak ((:

Wisma Ryuzaki : nih lanjut kok, gapapa lo santai ajaa wkwkwk

Sekian dan terimakasih readers ((:


	7. Chapter 7

"Sudah siap, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum pada kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum lebar. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang lebih tampan dibandingkan Sasuke yang sedang 'nerd'.

Seragam kedodorannya digantikan dengan yang ukuran pas, sepatu buruk rupa lamanya sudah digantikan dengan sepatu vans model kekinian, rambut pantat ayamnya dengan poni piak tengah sudah tergantikan rambut dark blue lurus, dan tak lupa tindik magnet sudah berada di telinganya.

"Wow, kau tampak hebat, Sasuke!" ucap Itachi kagum.

"Ini juga berkat kau, Itachi. Terima kasih banyak." Sasuke memeluk kakaknya, dan dibalas Itachi dengan tepukan halus dipunggungnya.

Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan, Itachi menyodorkan kunci mobil pada Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ini mobil baru yang kubelikan untukmu. Pakailah!" Itachi tersenyum bengkok.

"Kau... Benar-benar, Itachi! Ah, terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Tak berselang lama, Mikoto dan Fugaku datang menghampiri kedua anak mereka yang sedang berbincang.

"Tak berangkat sekolah, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Kau sudah berbeda, Nak. Jadilah dirimu sendiri seperti ini, walaupun tampak nakal tetapi Papa suka." ucap Fugaku tegas.

Sasuke hanya menunduk tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu."

Sasuke berjalan keluar rumahnya, disana dia melihat Porsche hitam keluaran terbaru terparkir indah di depan rumahnya.

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi mengantar Sasuke sampai depan pagar.

"Hati-hati, Nak."

"Belajar dengan tekun, Sasuke!"

"Lawan Sasori, Sasuke!" teriakan Itachi membuat kedua orang tuanya menoleh padanya seketika.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi bingung. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil barunya, lalu mengambil Iphone hitamnya di saku celananya. Dia lalu menekan nomor seseorang untuk ditelepon.

"Hallo, Gaara?"

'Kau sudah menuju sekolah?' tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Dalam perjalanan."

'Aku tunggu kau di parkiran, ku membawa mobil.'

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Sasuke lalu memutus panggilan dan memasukkan Iphone-nya kedalam saku celananya. Dia menyalakan mobil barunya, lalu berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

"Aku berangkat dulu." ucap Sakura riang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura. Jangan terburu-buru!" Mebuki menepuk kepala anaknya lembut.

"Belajar yang tekun." Kizashi tersenyum melihat putri semata wayangnya.

"Siap, Papa."

Sakura memasuki mobilnya, lalu berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura senang dipagi ini, bukan karena cuaca mendung berawan, tetapi... Entahlah, Sakura pun rasanya tak tahu.

Oh, Sakura tahu. Mungkin ini sebab efek keseruan bersama kedua orangtuanya dan kedua sahabatnya kemarin, membuat senin pagi Sakura menjadi lebih... Berwarna? Ah, entahlah. Sakura rasa bukan itu.

Atau dia akan bertemu Sasuke nanti? Ah! wajahnya bersemu merah. Berada di dekat si culun itu membuatnya nyaman.

Sebentar lagi, Sakura akan sampai di sekolah. Hanya tinggal membelokkan setirnya ke kanan, dan sampai juga. Sakura lalu menempatkan mobilnya di parkiran yang sudah ada beberapa mobil disana.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat kosong untuk mobilnya, Sakura tak langsung turun dari mobil. Sakura mengambil Iphone yang berada di dalam tasnya, lalu mengambil tas converse tosca miliknya, dan keluar dari mobil menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Mobil Sasuke sudah berada di parkiran sekolah, ia melihat mobil Gaara terparkir di samping mobilnya. Sasuke lalu turun dari mobil, dan mengetuk kaca mobil Gaara.

"Ayo." ajak Gaara saat sudah keluar dari Porsche merahnya.

Mereka berdua selalu menyukai barang yang sama.

Oh, ada satu hal yang harus diketahui.

Tak ada kacamata supertebal yang bertengger dihidung mereka lagi. Oh! setelah ini mereka akan sangat populer.

Sasuke dan Gaara mulai berjalan menuju kelas. Mereka harus melewati lapangan yang luas. Terdengar jeritan-jeritan gadis yang melihat mereka.

Sasuke melihat Tayuya yang berlari kearahnya dengan riang.

"Kau murid baru? Tampan sekali! Siapa namamu?" jerit Tayuya. Sasuke lalu melihat Karin sedang mendekati Gaara. Dan Sasuke tahu, wajah datar Gaara akan muncul.

Sasuke lalu melihat wajah Tayuya muak. Senyuman sinis terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku si Idiot yang pernah menumpahkan air putih di seragammu."

Wajah Tayuya memucat. "Apa?! Kau si Uchiha itu? Si culun itu? Tidak mungkin!"

"Minggirlah, Jalang! Kau sangat berisik." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Tayuya yang mematung ditempat. Gaara mengikutinya di belakang, lalu menyamai langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dari kejauhan sedang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Saat mereka mulai berjalan mendekat, tiba-tiba angin menerbangkan rambut mereka. Bagaikan di slowmotion, Sasuke dan Sakura saling melihat satu sama lain. Tak lupa Sasuke menampilkan senyuman miliknya jika bertemu dengan Sakura. Sakura melebarkan matanya terkejut, Sasuke bisa melihat itu.

Saat Sasuke sudah berjalan melewati Sakura, Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Sakura yang berjalan menuju parkiran, dan ternyata Sakura juga melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke langsung menoleh padanya.

"Kejarlah Sakura." ucap Gaara kalem.

"Baiklah." tanpa menunggu dua kali, Sasuke langsung berlari menyusul Sakura yang tak seberapa jauh.

Dari belakang, Sasuke melihat rambut pink-nya yang halus berterbangan karena angin. Lalu Sasuke berjalan menyamainya.

"Hai, Sakura."

Sakura lantas menoleh padanya.

"Senyummu tadi sangat familiar." ucap Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau tak mengingatku? Aku Uchiha Sasuke." tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, Sasuke lalu berjalan dan berhenti didepan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura. Dia pikir, Sakura akan senang dengan penampilan barunya. Ternyata Sasuke salah.

"Aku punya alasan."

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga sampai pada parkiran, lalu dia berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk mengambil dompet miliknya yang tertinggal. Sasuke dengan setia mengikuti Sakura.

"Boleh aku tahu apa alasan itu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menutup pintu mobilnya, lalu berjalan kembali menuju kelas bersama Sasuke.

"Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapanmu, yang selalu kau bela saat Sasori membullyku. Dan asal kau tahu Sakura, inilah diriku yang asli." ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tercengang.

"Jadi begitu..." Sakura menunduk terdiam.

Entah mengapa, Sakura lebih menyukai Sasuke yang dulu. Tetapi, Sasuke yang berada disampingnya, adalah Sasuke yang asli bukan?

Tiba-tiba, tangan hangat Sasuke menggandeng erat tangannya. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang memicingkan matanya kepada seseorang, dan ternyata seseorang itu adalah Sasori.

"Wow, berani sekali kau anak baru menggandeng tangan Sakura? Aku adalah pacar Sakura! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" ucap Sasori setengah berteriak mengundang banyak pasang mata yang kini melihat kearah mereka bertiga.

Sakura memicingkan matanya tak suka pada Sasori.

"Aku tak peduli." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau...?!"

"Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan korban bullyan-mu, Sasori." ucap Sakura sambil menaikkan dagunya angkuh.

"Sakura akan menjadi milikku." Sasuke mengeratkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sasori terbelalak.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sasuke." Sakura dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang rasanya terpukul telak. Cintanya yang kini tak sampai pada Sakura, lalu perubahan Sasuke yang membuatnya semakin muak.

"Kuso!"

* * *

"Berada didekatmu, membuatku berani." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba pada Sakura.

"Berada didekatmu, membuatku nyaman." ucap Sakura dengan wajah menunduk memerah.

"Bisa saja kau." Sasuke terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Sakura pelan.

Perbincangan ringan keluar dari mulut mereka, entah mengapa keduanya terlihat sangat cocok. Dan mereka mendengar banyak gadis maupun laki-laki yang sedang membicarakan perubahan Sasuke dari itik buruk rupa, menjadi angsa putih menawan.

Dan, tentu saja Sasuke maupun Sakura tak mau ambil pusing menghadapi ocehan mereka.

Saat sampai pada loker Sakura, dia hanya mengambil beberapa buku paket saja. Setelah itu, mereka menuju loker Sasuke untuk menaruh tasnya dan mengambil beberapa buku miliknya, lalu Sasuke mengantar Sakura hingga kekelasnya.

Di luar kelas Sakura, Sasuke bertemu Ino dan Hinata. Dari kejauhan Ino terbengong melihatnya, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku sudah tahu sekarang." ucap Hinata kalem. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"KAU?!" teriak Ino histeris.

"Pelankan suaramu, Ino!" Sakura memutar matanya.

Tak lama, Gaara datang menuju kearah mereka. Baik Sakura, Ino, maupun Hinata sama-sama terkejutnya melihat Gaara.

"Astaga! Kalian ini kompak sekali." ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Seperti kalian bertiga." ucap Gaara kalem sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke kelas. Sampai nanti, Sakura." Sakura bisa merasakan saat onyx indah Sasuke melihatnya dengan lembut.

Hingga Sakura melihat punggung tegap Sasuke perlahan menghilang di keramaian koridor.

* * *

From the way you smile

To the way you look

You capture me, unlike no other.

\- Over and Over Again, Nathan Sykes

TBC...


End file.
